Un manque de
by FuJiOkAKa
Summary: JOYEUX ST VALENTIN ! Voici donc un petit one shot pour l'occasion. Ryoma est malade, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ? Légèrement OOC.


**Mot de l'auteure : Salut à toutes et à tous ( bien que j'en doute fortement) voici un petit cadeau pour les couples de cette fête de la st Valentin ! **

**J'en profite également pour le dédier à une amie qui est née ce même jour seize ans auparavant. "La vie ne fait que commencer ! Vieux croûton !"**

** Bonne lecture !**

**crédits : P.O.T appartient à Takeshi Konomi  
**

* * *

Un manque de…

- Sakuno ?

La dite jeune fille se retourna sur son interlocuteur, après plusieurs secondes d'hésitations. Elles se trouvaient toutes les deux en classes, assises sur leur pupitre respectif, attendant l'arrivée imminente du professeur depuis que la cloche avait retenti, quelques secondes auparavant.

- O-oui ? répondit la collégienne aux cheveux auburn

Osakada Tomoka dévisagea sa meilleure amie.

- Tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-elle inquiète, tu es aussi rouge qu'une tomate

A l'annonce de ce commentaire, la couleur rouge pâle de Sakuno tourna bientôt au cramoisie.

- J-je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rapide, j'ai…euh…juste un peu chaud…

Tomoka laissa passer quelques secondes, attendant que son amie ajoute quelque chose. Sans succès. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, voir sa copine rougir de si bon matin n'était pas habituel, puisqu'après tout, elles n'avaient pas encore croisé la raison de ses rougissements journaliers. Quoi que… Ce matin-là, Tomoka n'avait pas pu se rendre à l'école en compagnie de son amie. Celle-ci avait pour habitude d'arriver très tôt à l'école, peut-être _l_'avait-elle croisé entre temps... Elle scruta Sakuno en plissant les yeux.

- Hum…fit-elle, tu es sûre ?

La fille aux deux tresses s'empressa d'hocher la tête.

Tomoka savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Et elle savait également, que son secret n'allait pas rester secret bien longtemps. A moins, qu'il ne se passe vraiment rien et que son amie avait juste une légère fièvre, après tout, Ryuzaki Sakuno était bien connu pour être la fille au mille teinte de rouge. Néanmoins, avant qu'elle ne puisse rajouter quoique ce soit, la porte coulissante s'ouvrit sur le professeur.

- Allez ! Tout le monde à sa place, le cours est sur le point de commencer ! lança Tanaka-sensei à l'intention de ses élèves

Ces derniers ne tardèrent pas à obéir aux ordres de leur professeur. Celui-ci était connu pour être l'un des plus sévères, même les plus durs ne se risquaient jamais à le contrarier, à moins qu'il ne veuille servir de cible jusque la fin de sa scolarité, ou si l'effronté était sur le point de déménager. Seuls une poigné de personnes, dont le nombre se comptait sur les doigts de la main, et qui ne réunissait pas ses critères, était assez courageux pour tenir tête au professeur des enfers. L'un d'eux était en première année, et avait justement Tanaka-sensei en première heure.

- Bien, commença-t-il en sortant un cahier de son bureau, bonjour à tous, je vais faire l'appel

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit de nouveau. Une expression irritée se dessina sur les traits du professeur. Plus que les fauteurs de troubles, Tanaka-sensei détestait les retards, et encore plus les retardataires.

- Horio-kun, déclara-t-il d'un ton glacial en ajustant ses lunettes qui émirent un reflet, je suppose que mes sanctions ne suffisent pas à faire rentrer dans votre tête que votre club ne vous permet en aucun cas d'arriver en **retard** à mon cours.

L'intéressé déglutit et se demanda pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'il ait Tanaka en première heure de la journée. Il se souvenait encore de la dissertation de dix pages sur la poésie française qu'il avait dû lui rendre la dernière fois qu'il avait tardé à ramasser les balles.

Il avait du courir de toutes ses forces pour arriver avant que le professeur ne termine l'appel, car au-delà, il n'acceptait plus de retardataire. Et tout le monde savait ce que cela voulait dire…

- Veuillez m'excuser sensei ! s'écria Horio en s'inclinant à quatre vingt dix degrés, mais il s'agissait d'une urgence !

Le professeur leva un sourcil. Ce qui signifiait que le jeune garçon était indéniablement en train de s'enfoncer. Tous les élèves gardaient le silence, y compris la paire d'amies qui n'auraient jamais, au grand jamais voulu être à la place.

- Oyah ? fit-il en jetant un regard derrière le fauteur de trouble, vous n'êtes pas accompagné cet individu insolent qui vous sert d'ami ?

Horio releva la tête.

- B-bah justement, dit-il, j'ai dû accompagner Echizen à l'infirmerie

Tout le monde retint son souffle. Tanaka-sensei émit une exclamation plein de dédain.

- Pourquoi ? se serait-il découvert une allergie à la littérature japonaise ? Cela ne m'étonnera même pas puisque ce garnement s'obstine à vouloir manquer mes cours.

- Non, répondit Horio en secouant les mains, Echizen a perdu connaissance au milieu d'un match, il est terriblement malade. Ses parents vont venir le chercher

Même Tanaka fut surpris par la nouvelle. Mais pas autant que les élèves, encore moins qu'Osakada Tomoka qui, submergée par l'inquiétude, en oublia ses soupçons vis-à-vis de Sakuno, dont l'étonnement surpassait de loin celle de tous.

- J'espère pour toi que tu ne me racontes pas des mensonges

- Dieu m'en préserve

**好き****/liebe/amor/dear**

Quelques heures auparavant…

_Il était en retard pour l'entrainement._

_Elle marchait dans les couloirs tranquillement._

_Son sac de sport sur son épaule, rebondissait dans son dos à chaque foulée qu'il effectuée en direction du terrain de tennis. Les courts se trouvaient derrière l'école et pour gagner du temps, il décida de prendre un raccourci en traversant le bâtiment. _

_Pour rien au monde il n'avalerait l'immondice que réservait Inui à chaque retardataire._

_Ses tresses fouettaient le vent derrière elle, à chaque pas gracile qu'elle effectuait. Elle se rendait, seule, en classe. Tomoka avait eu un empêchement ce matin-là, et ne voulant faire le chemin seule, elle était venue en compagnie de sa grand-mère, professeur de sport et coach du club de tennis. Ayant quelques heures devant elles, elle avait donc décidé de relire ses leçons d'anglais avant le début des cours, en classe._

_Il courrait à toute allure._

_Elle marchait pensive, sans vraiment regardée devant elle._

_Il aura fallut qu'elle tourne la tête au mauvais moment, à l'angle du corridor._

_Il aura fallut qu'il ne remarque pas sa présence lorsqu'il entama le dernier virage._

_Malgré l'incroyable agilité du jeune homme, il ne put anticiper l'action._

_Et l'inévitable, ne put être évité._

**好き****/liebe/amor/dear**

Il réussit tant bien que mal à ouvrir ses paupières. Ses iris ambre scrutèrent autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse le mobilier de sa chambre dans la pénombre de la pièce.

Echizen Ryoma avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des semaines. Mais pourtant, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi épuisé de sa vie.

Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait dans sa chambre ? Ne devait-il pas se trouver à l'école, au fichu cours de Tanaka-sensei ? Il jeta un œil au radioréveil de sa table de chevet et vit qu'il était en début d'après-midi.

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était qu'il était encore en retard pour le club et que Tezuka n'allait pas le ménager en ce qui concernait la sanction. Puis, plus rien.

Il tenta de chercher dans ses souvenirs comment il avait pu se retrouver dans sa chambre, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de se causer un mal de tête qui lui arracha un petit gémissement.

Echizen Ryoma, du haut de ses douze ans, était malade. Il ne l'avait jamais été autant avant. Il sentait tous ses muscles lui faire mal, et chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, une quinte de toux l'empêcher de parler. Son nez était bouché, il respirait lourdement par la bouche et avait terriblement froid.

Tombait-il en morceau ?

Sa mère ouvrit la porte et entra dans sa chambre. L'anxiété se lisait sur ses traits.

- Ton état semble s'aggraver de minute en minute, chuchota Rinko d'une voix douce

Elle dégagea son front de ses mèches verdâtres et y déposa une serviette humide qui le rafraichit instantanément. Mais cela n'arrangea pas son cas pour autant. Elle s'assit au bord du lit.

- Comment cela a-t-il bien pu t'arriver ? poursuivit sa mère en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tu te portais pourtant bien hier, tu as laissé la fenêtre ouverte cette nuit ?

Voulant éviter une nouvelle quinte de toux, il se contenta de secouer la tête.

- Tu ne tombes pas facilement malade habituellement, soupira sa mère en se levant, quoi qu'il en soit, le médecin va passer, et tu seras de nouveau sur pieds en moins de deux.

- Hn, fit-il

Elle considéra son fils quelques secondes. Ses yeux noisettes se posèrent sur son visage rougie et transpirant. Il n'allait pas tarder à changer de pyjama. Elle ne l'avait pas vu aussi vulnérable depuis si longtemps. Elle sourit tristement en ébouriffant une dernière fois ses cheveux hirsutes.

- Alors repose-toi d'ici là.

La porte se referma sur la faible source de lumière du couloir. Puis Ryoma sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

- Hum…C'est très inhabituel, conclut le médecin après avoir examiner le jeune collégien, vous dites qu'il est dans cet état seulement depuis qu'il est rentré de l'école ?

- Oui, assura Rinko en bordant son fils dans son lit, ce matin encore il était en pleine forme.

Ryoma se sentait de plus en plus épuisé. Il avait du mal à rester éveillé, allait-on l'admettre à l'hôpital ? Son cas était-il si inquiétant que ça ? Ou bien, ce médecin était-il un charlatan ?

- Eh bien, je vous suggère de faire des analyses à l'hôpital dès qu'il pourra se déplacer, déclara le médecin, je vous donne une ordonnance afin que vous puissiez soulager ses doux et ses maux de tête.

- Merci docteur

Echizen Rinko le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et entreprit de passer à la pharmacie. Pendant ce temps, Ryoma vit une silhouette s'introduire dans sa chambre. En le voyant s'approcher de son lit, il grimaça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Réussit-il à siffler sans tousser

- Un père n'a-t-il pas le droit de s'inquiéter pour l'état de son fils ?

Ryoma plissa les yeux. Nanjiroh arborait inlassablement son sourire narquois, comme lors du match de tennis qu'il avait effectué la veille.

- Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas tout ce que tu es venu faire ici, lança Ryoma en toussotant, alors je répète, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le trentenaire fit la moue.

- Pas mignon du tout…, commenta-t-il

Ryoma se redressa dans son lit en se tenant face à son père maintenant assis en tailleur sur la chaise à son chevet.

- Alors ? insista le jeune adolescent

- Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui ? répliqua-t-il

Ryoma fronça les sourcils.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Son père soupira comme si cela semblait évident.

- Bah, il a forcément du se passé quelque chose pour que tu finisses ainsi, expliqua-t-il, si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois que tu as attrapé une soudaine crève, c'était lorsque tu avais cinq, six ans. Ta mère s'était absentée pur le weekend, et j'ai dû jouer au baby-sitter.

Ryoma perdait patience.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, grommela le collégien en entreprenant de se recoucher en tournant le dos à son père.

- Ah ! Mais attends au moins la fin de l'histoire, rouspéta Nanjiroh en se frottant la barbe, où en étais-je… Ah ! oui ! Donc, ce jour-là, le frigo contenait une nouvelle boisson du nom de PONTA, oui, la boisson dont du raffoles aujourd'hui.

- Et alors ?

- Alors, poursuivit son père, comme cette boisson contenait un taux élevé en sucre qui n'était pas approprié pour les tous petits, ta mère t'avais interdit de les toucher. Mais ce jour-là, oui ce jour-là. Oui, ce fameux jour…-

- Pour l'amour de Dieu, viens-en au fait !

- Oui, oui, reprit le trentenaire, donc, ce jour-là (Ryoma jura), tu as désobéi à ta mère. Tu as réussi à échappé à ma vigilance et tu t'es emparer d'une des canettes. A la suite de ton acte, tu es tombé gravement malade, et devine quel était le remède ?

Ryoma préféra ne pas répondre, ne voulant pas participer aux bailliages de son père.

- La boisson elle-même.

Cela attira l'attention du jeune garçon. Nanjiroh ne manqua pas de le remarquer, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Tu as bien compris Ryoma, dit-t-il en se levant, tu t'es tellement délectée de cette boisson, qu'elle était devenue comme une drogue pour toi. C'est fou non ?

Ryoma ne répondit pas. Non pas parce que l'histoire invraisemblable de son père était à dormir debout, mais parce que cela l'étonnait au plus haut point.

- Il ne te reste plus qu'à trouver l'élément déclencheur, seishonen..., murmura son père en refermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Ryoma descendit les escaliers avec effort, haletant bruyamment et transpirant à grosse goutte. Il avait l'impression d'être sur le point de rendre l'âme. Il s'était une nouvelle fois réveillé de sa sieste à cause d'une horrible déshydratation.

Sa mère n'était toujours pas revenue. Il avait bien tenté d'appeler son père mainte et mainte fois, mais finit par le trouver entrain de roupiller sur le canapé, lorsqu'il avait entreprit de se servir lui-même.

Il atteignit finalement le réfrigérateur et en inspecta le contenu. Il fut surpris d'y trouver une gourde bleue accompagnée d'une petite carte.

« En espérant que tu te rétablisses vite, nous t'offrons cette boisson fabriquée par Inui, uniquement pour toi.

De la part du club. »

Ryoma eut assez de force pour balancer la petite carte et la gourde à la poubelle. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur une canette de PONTA. Et si son père avait raison, et si cette boisson était le remède à tous ces maux ? Il s'empara de la cannette et engloutit son contenu en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « ouf ». Ou bien « ton père s'est bien payé ta tête », parce que Ryoma ne ressentait aucun changement. Il fut même entrainer dans une quinte de toux due à la fraicheur de la boisson.

On frappa à la porte.

Il entendit son père ronfler. Soupirant, il déplaça sa carcasse jusque l'entrée et au diable le fait qu'il soit en pyjama, dans un état déplorable, il ouvrit la porte.

- Ryuzaki ? souffla-t-il surpris

La jeune fille s'inclina avant de se redresser. Elle avait les joues cramoisies et le regard fuyant, elle semblait presque dans le même état que lui. Il la fit rentrée et ferma la porte. Pour une raison qui lui échappa, son cœur battait à la chamade. Un effet de sa grippe ?

- D-désolée de te d-déranger, dit-elle précipitamment en gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol, mais Tanaka-sensei m'a chargée de te donner les devoirs…

Ryoma ne répondit pas. Il se sentait étrange. Depuis le moment où il avait entendu sa voix, c'était comme si il ne contrôlait plus son corps. Il entendait son cœur battre de plus en pus vite, le sang se propageait dans sa tête, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus lourde.

Sa camarade de classe leva les yeux vers lui.

- Ryoma-kun ? entendit-il en voyant ses lèvres rose pâle et charnues remuer

Et il se souvint.

**好き****/liebe/amor/dear**

_Ils s'étaient littéralement rentrés dedans. L'impacte n'avait pas était très violent, car le jeune garçon avait pu au dernier moment faire en sorte qu'il ne la projeta pas en arrière à cause de son élan. Mais il ne pu empêcher le fait qu'elle soit la maladresse dans toute sa splendeur, que leur pieds s'emmêlèrent et qu'ils tombent tous les deux à la renversent._

_Il était en retard pour l'entrainement._

_Elle marchait dans les couloirs tranquillement._

_Et l'inévitable ne put être évité._

_Ils s'étaient rentrés dedans, et étaient étalés sur le sol._

_Elle était sur le dos, et lui au dessus._

_Les bras de part et d'autre de sa crinière auburn. Ils se contemplaient, les yeux écarquillés, les joues écarlates et des papillons dans le ventre._

_Ils s'étaient embrassés._

**好き****/liebe/amor/dear**

Ryoma sentit son corps chanceler et vacilla.

- Ryoma-kun, est-ce que ça va ?

Il sentit ses mains se poser sur ses épaules. Il posa inconsciemment sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il fourra son visage au creux de son cou. Elle émit un gémissement de surprise presque imperceptible.

Son père avait raison, son corps était en manque de quelque chose, et il avait trouvé quoi. Il savait de quoi il s'agissait à présent et son corps aussi d'ailleurs.

Sakuno, l'inquiétude peinte sur son visage redressa tant bien que mal son camarade de classe qui la regarda, les yeux vitreux.

- Ryoma-kun ? répéta-t-elle paniquée

L'intéressé réduisit peut à peu la distance entre leur deux visage.

- J'ai…j'ai besoin de…susurra-t-il dans un souffle qui donna des frissons à la jeune fille

- J-je crois qu'on devrait réveiller ton père…

- De tes lèvres. Finit-il distinctement

- Hé ?

Les lèvres du jeune homme interrompirent leur conversation. Du haut de ses douze ans, Ryoma n'avait jamais pensé qu'il goûterait à un fruit plus délicieux que celui de la boisson de PONTA.

Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage et entreprit d'approfondir le baiser. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il avait besoin d'un bon remontant.

Joyeuse St Valentin !

* * *

**Alors ? Comment c'était ? J'espère que cela vous a plu ! **

**AUX CÉLIBATAIRES ET AUX COUPLES JE VOUS SOUHAITES A TOUS UNE JOYEUSE ET BELLE SAINT VALENTIN. QUE VOTRE AMOUR PERDURE/JE VOUS SOUHAITE DE TROUVER L'AMOUR !**

**à la prochaine**

**Fujiokaka !**


End file.
